


O Captain my Captain

by Melie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Deleted Scenes, Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Slice of Life, Spoilers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Spoilers on the entire anime series, up to and including season 3.As Daichi's Vice-Captain, Koushi is determined to remain at his side for better or worse, through victory and through loss. As his boyfriend, he can do no less.Life has its ups and downs. But at least they're facing them together.





	O Captain my Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent most of my morning rewatching parts of the first season in order to write this fic.
> 
> It was a morning well spent.

_(second year, fall)_

Koushi stood patiently by the gym door, every now and then glancing in Daichi's direction. He smiled to himself, having a pretty good idea what the conversation was about. Ironically, the only person who might not have been expecting it was Daichi himself.

Times had been tough, with Karasuno once again losing the Interhigh preliminaries. All the third years were about to retire, and three of the Second Years had been skipping practice. Coach Ukai was looking slightly paler these days, which did not bode well for the team.

A bit of good news was overdue, and Koushi could not imagine better news than the one that was currently befalling Daichi. The stunned look on his face as he listened to the coach was worth all their previous months of troubles.

Suga's smile turned into a grin as his friend finally came back to him.

“So, I believe congratulations are in order?”

“He thinks I should be captain,” said Daichi, as if he was surprised by that.

“I'm pretty sure anyone with a bit of common sense thinks the same, and the coach has a LOT of common sense.”

Daichi nodded absentedly and started walking, Koushi right on his trail.

“What's wrong?”

“I'm just not sure I can do it, Suga.”

“Daichi. Ever since our first year, you've been more of a captain than anyone else on this team. Are you truly telling me you don't want this?”

“I do. I do want it. I've already said yes. But it's not going to be easy.”

“But you did say yes.”

Suga grabbed Daichi's wrist, forcing him to stop and finally look him in the eye, hoping that he'd read his face, his smile.

“Congratulations, captain.”

At last, Daichi started beaming.

“Thanks.”

“I can't wait to see you boss everyone around.”

“I'm pretty sure that's Ukai's job.”

“Well now it's yours too.”

“Not just mine, mister Vice-Captain.”

Koushi's grin widened and he leaned forward for a kiss, which Daichi was happy to return.

“I knew dating you would prove beneficial.”

“Don't expect any special treatment.”

“You've just promoted me, though.”

“It has nothing to do with-”

“How good I am with my tongue?”

The blush on Sawamura's face was yet another one of the best things that had happened lately. Suga raised his eyebrows suggestively, before laughing. Daichi wasn't long to follow.

As they walked hand in hand, unfazed by the cold or how dark the nights were getting, Koushi could feel the rush of excitement that shook both of them.

“This is going to be interesting,” he said.

“Hopefully,” Daichi concurred. “Yeah, hopefully.”

 

* * *

 

 

_(second year, early spring)_

He found him in the very same storage room in which Noya and Asahi had been arguing the day before. Practice was well over by now, and they could hear Tanaka leaving the gym, trying to drown Yuu's silence with his own blabber.

Daichi was sitting on the ground, head in his hands. Suga crouched next to him, but did not say anything. Sometimes, silence was the best option.

“He's not coming back.”

A whisper in the dim light of the room. There wasn't much Koushi could answer to that.

“I'm afraid not,” he sighed.

“Maybe if I hadn't been so tough on him...”

“No, I don't think so. If anything, he seemed pissed that we _didn't_ blame him. And I honestly don't think the problem is coming from you.”

They both looked at the broken broom, left in a corner, almost as a reminder.

“Still, we've lost our ace now.”

Koushi sighed, and leaned to the side, his head touching Daichi's.

“Maybe if we give him time...”

“We might be getting new players after the holidays, and I don't even know how to keep the old ones.”

“Daichi... You're being too hard on yourself.”

Koushi never got a reply, as Daichi stood up before lending him his hand to help him up.

“Come on, Suga. We better go.”

He was right. Moving forward was their only option.

 

* * *

 

_(third year, spring)_

They'd temporarily lost their libero, and only got a total of four applicants for the club. The new year was  _not_ off to a good start.

“Daichi, wait.”

Koushi could see the tension in his captain's shoulders as they approached the gym. This was to be Daichi's first day at the head of the new team, and the wounds of the old one had not been healed yet.

“Suga, we can't be late.”

“We won't be,” he replied with what he hoped was his most disharming smile. “Trust me. Just... come here a second.”

Judging from the look Daichi was currently giving him, the smile had worked. And indeed, he stepped forward, close enough to allow Koushi to wrap his arms around him and give him a peck on the lips.

“You'll do great!”

He promptly stepped back, just in time for Tanaka to appear around the corner.

“Hey guys!”

“Hey,” Suga answered, smile back on. “Shall we head?”

“Yeah.”

The tension in Daichi's shoulders wasn't completely gone, but at least there was _some_ progress.

“So,” their captain said as they approached the gym, “that Kitagawa setter is on our team?”

“Don't try and intimidate him, okay?” Suga warned playfully.

“I-I wouldn't do something like that.”

It was a new start.

And Koushi would be there to make sure that Daichi got through it. Through all of it. Whatever the outcome.

 

* * *

 

 

_(third year, spring – later)_

Something had changed. And it had only taken a few minutes with the first years to happen.

There was hope in Daichi's voice. More than that, certainty. The same certainty he'd displayed throughout _their_ first year – one of the numerous things that had caused Koushi to fall for him.

He believed in that duo's potential, even though he had a strange way of showing it. Which is why Koushi did not hesitate twice in joining the early practice.

The secret training.

There hadn't ever been many secrets between them.

But somehow, that one felt alright.

Even more so after the three-on-three match, when it turned out that both their instinct's had been correct in even more ways than they had imagined. Their new start looked promising indeed.

“How did you know?” Koushi asked later, once they were back to his house, to his bedroom, where Daichi would be spending his Saturday night. “That we helped them?”

Daichi smiled.

“I haven't seen you over lunch break for the last week. You never miss lunch break. Also, I know you.”

He ruffled Koushi's hair, before stroking his face.

“Again, thanks.”

“And again: good job. Captain.”

 

* * *

 

 

_(third year, summer)_

They had perfected their team. Nishinoya was back, and so was Asahi. They had a coach now.

And yet, none of that had been enough to get them through the prelims.

“Let's go.”

He was the one who had to say it. As Vice-Captain. And as the only one who felt capable of saying it right now.

_Let's go._

Pick up the pieces.

Line up.

Daichi was already standing, as if he'd never fallen in the first place. In fact, he barely had. But Koushi had seen it, seen him sink into the ground and below – all this, all this, only to lose _again_ – but also climb back to the surface, all in a matter of seconds. And now they stood next to each other, bowing down to Aoba Johsai, and Koushi could feel himself shaking, _shaking_ , as if his body was echoing Daichi's.

They shook hands. Then they ran. All of them did. Bowed to their audience, to their coach. Daichi leading them in their thanks, just as he had led them throughout the last few months.

In victory.

In loss.

They rounded up. Left the court. Started their cooling down. And in all that, Koushi wasn't the Vice-Captain any more. Barely concentrating on his team. Only Daichi mattered.

He could not let him crumble, just as he could not let himself crumble.

The silence was unbearable. It followed them to the changing room, to the bus. He had to let it last, though, until it was just the two of them. It gave him time to find the words. He wasn't sure where to look for them at first, until it dawned on him.

It was pretty simple, really.

“I love you.”

They were standing side by side at the door of Karasuno's gym. Just like they had been an eternity ago, when Daichi had been named Captain.

Everyone was leaving, but they weren't ready, not yet.

“I love you too.”

It wasn't the first time they'd said it – after over a year of dating, nearly two, that would have been surprising, given their respective nature.

“You did well, Daichi.”

“It shouldn't have ended like this.”

“It won't next time.”

Daichi shot him a glance, and Suga felt his heart collapse a little.

“I'm staying,” he immediately announced. “I'm staying for the spring tournament. And I'd like my Captain at my side.”

“I'll always be at your side.”

“You know what I mean.”

“Just...”

A sigh.

“Just let me think about it, okay?”

Koushi forced a smile on his face.

“Sure. Take your time.”

 

* * *

 

 

_(third year, summer – later)_

In the end, he had to combine forces with Asahi to get Daichi to stay.

Koushi didn't mind. He knew very well he couldn't be the only determining factor in his boyfriend's life. Sometimes, outside help was needed. All that mattered was the result.

And Daichi _was_ the result. Well, him, and the team. Why else would Koushi play volleyball?

Winning, losing. There was more to it than that.

And there would be no regretting it. Not in five years, not in ten.

He kissed Daichi at the back of the school, pinning him against the wall. The coach had cancelled practice that day, but they already knew they were going.

They were _both_ going.

Asahi ran past them, prompting them to realise they were late. Koushi shot his captain a grin, before he started running.

Running.

Not away from something, but towards it.

And not only because they really _were_  getting late.

“Crap, hurry!” he shouted, getting past Asahi.

So Koushi ran to the gym, Daichi at his side, their friend only a few steps them. And only stopped once he reached his team. Their team.

“Let's go to the spring tournament!”

 

* * *

 

 

_(third year, fall)_

“We won.”

He whispered it against Daichi's skin as the latter sat up in their bed.

They'd come back late from Izakaya Osuwari, with barely enough energy to get themselves to bed. They'd made up for it in the morning, celebrating in their own private way, smiling and laughing all the while.

“Yes,” Daichi replied with a content sigh. “We're going to nationals.”

“I knew you'd get us there, Captain.”

“We _all_ got us there, Vice-Captain.”

Sawamura's face got serious for a moment, and Koushi sat up in his turn.

“It was hard", Daichi stated after a while. "And it's only going to get harder. And I'm not even talking about all the studying we still have to do on the side.”

“We'll make it. Even if I have to drill those formulas into your head. Although it does seem to work better when I whisper them in your ear like so...”

He demonstrated it happily, stroking the side of Daichi's face as he did so. They both burst out laughing once again, holding each other.

“It is true.”

“What?”

“I am always by your side. But, more importantly, you're always there by mine.”

Koushi felt a small blush warm up his cheeks.

“Oh, well. I guess that's my job, as your Vice-Captain. Slash boyfriend.”

“Giving you that 'promotion' was possibly the best idea I've ever had,” Daichi added, somewhat mockingly.

“It does seem to work out well for the two of us.”

They kissed, the morning sunlight lighting up Daichi's body.

“ _O Captain, my Captain_...” Koushi sighed before gently pushing his boyfriend down and positioning himself on top of him.

It could have been a very different morning. Filled with sorrows and regrets. They would both have been there even so, in that bed, sharing in loss just as they did in victory. Supporting each other through all of it. Kissing away the sadness.

But they weren't.

All was well.

They were going to nationals. And they were going together.

 


End file.
